Shape memory alloys may exhibit a shape-memory effect and may quickly change stiffness, spring rate, and/or form stability. Generally, shape memory alloys undergo a solid state crystallographic phase change via molecular or crystalline rearrangement to shift between a martensite crystallographic phase and an austenite crystallographic phase. In general, the martensite crystallographic phase is a comparatively lower-temperature phase and is often more deformable than the comparatively higher-temperature austenite crystallographic phase. Therefore, devices including such shape memory alloys are often used as actuators.